Brick By Boring Brick
by TheFreakyMathChick
Summary: She hated the sun. He was the new guy in town. Will he help this girl figure out how to surf, party, let loose, and make out constantly? Just take it brick by boring brick.


**Story: **Brick By Boring Brick

**Chapter 1: **Bury the Castle

**Author's Note: **Congrats on this fic for winning my story poll! *throws confetti* So, this story title was base off the song 'Brick by Boring Brick' by Paramore, and the chapter title is one of the lines in the song. SO yeah, I'm Paramore obsessed right now. :P Anyways…this story starts out with most characters being very OOC so…ENJOY!

* * *

Bridgette Nelson treaded down the halls of West Beach High School in Vancouver, British Columbia. Sunset Beach was about 20 kilometers west of the high school, so the name fit perfectly. The only problem was this dirty blonde beauty hated the sun. She was holding a black umbrella hung over her head, and black Ray Bans on. She wore gray and white Bermuda shorts and a loose white t-shirt over it. As she walked by other people, they whispered to their friends, teasing about the way she looked, or how she overreacted to the sun. Bridgette just shrugged it off and continued walking, eventually her best friend, Gwen Bennett, a resident goth who hated the sun just as much as Bridgette walked up to her.

"Hey Bridge," she greeted, half-heartedly. She shook her black and teal hair under her gray hoodie, below that was a black mini-skirt with gray combat boots, which was quickly going under the umbrella.

"What's the prob?" she asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "But it's suppose to be all sunshine this whole week,"

"Crap,"

"I know, it sucks,"

"Can't winter come any earlier?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, by my calculations-"

"Whoa wait a second there Gwen," She interrupted her friend. "_Calculations_?"

"Whatever!" Gwen snapped. She then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, anyways, from what I've seen in the calendar, we're right in the middle of summer. Or technically we're in the middle of fall, but because we live near the beach it's practically summer times two."

"Um, thanks for that elaborate explanation," Bridgette said sarcastically, giggling.

"Oh shut up!" Gwen said playfully as they continued walking.

* * *

Meanwhile, a new boy, named Geoff Sonlite, walked inside the main office of West Beach. He grabbed his schedule as his so called 'Welcome Committee' was there, it seemed like a laid-back guy, long black hair, green camouflage t-shirt with a lighter green t-shirt over it, along with that there was a silhouette of a hand on it. He also wore black pants with green converses.

"What's up dude," he greeted. "I'm Trent"

"Not much, looks like you're going to show me around, I guess." Geoff said a little disappointed. "I'm Geoff, by the way,"

"Ah, it's not _that _bad," Trent reassured him, realizing his body gesture. "I mean, we're right near the beach, hot chicks, awesome classes," he then leaned near Geoff. "And _hot chicks,_"

"I LOVE THIS PLACE!" Geoff exclaimed. Then, Bridgette and Gwen passed by them, rolling their eyes. "Who's goth and blondie, and why is there an umbrella over their heads?"

"Oh them?" Trent asked, chuckling. "The goth chick is Gwen Bennett and the blonde chick is her best friend Bridgette Nelson. For whatever reason, they hate sunlight, or pretty much the sun in general."

"But…that Bridgette girl's pretty cute."

"I guess," Trent shrugged. "But here, almost _all _the girls here are cute, hot, or sexy."

"C'mon Trent," Geoff said. "Is chicks all you think about?"

"Yeah,"

"Why don't you, I don't know, play the guitar or something?" Geoff suggested.

"Eh, not my thing."

"Really?" Geoff asked surprised. "Because back in Yukon, my best bud Todd played the guitar, and chicks we're all over him."

"Well…"

"Just think about it dude," he rolled his eyes, and patted his hand on Trent's shoulder. "Well, I'm gonna go before the bell rings, nice meeting you dude!"

* * *

Geoff's first period was Biology, and coincidentally, it was Bridgette's too. Geoff walked up to his teacher as he interrupted the class.

"EXCUSE ME CHILDREN!" the teacher, Mr. Picasso, announced. "We have a new student here today! This is Geoff Sonlite!" Bridgette groaned.

"Sonlite? As in _sunlight_?" She asked, giving Geoff a glare.

"Yes Ms. Nelson," Mr. Picasso answered. "Anyways, Geoff, you will be seated next to ,"

"Sweet!" Geoff said happily. Bridgette just growled and rolled her eyes. Geoff took his seat and smiled at Bridgette. "Hey, I'm Geoff,"

"Yeah, the whole class just knew that." She pointed out.

"Whoa! Dudette, chill," He said, backing away. "Didn't mean to tick you off,"

"Oh, don't worry _dude_," she replied, imitating him. "I'm always like this, _all the time_." Geoff shrugged then continued listening to Mr. Picasso's lesson.

* * *

_During break…_

"UGH!" Bridgette yelled. "I hate him!"

"Who?"

"The new guy in Biology, Geoff _Sonlite_," She growled.

"Sonlite, as in sunlight?" Gwen asked. Bridgette nodded. Gwen looked up in agony. "What the hell god, bring a guy like this into our world!"

"I know! As if I needed some peppy dude all of a sudden!"

"Wait," Gwen paused her best friend for a second. "Is this Geoff dude, tall, bright blonde hair, cowboy hat, pink open shirt, jean capris, and all this other bright crap?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, Mr. Sonlite is pretty popular right now." Bridgette looked over to her right and saw a bunch of people surrounding Geoff and Trent.

"SO YEAH!" Geoff screeched. "AWESOME WELCOME PARTY AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT AT 8!" The crowd began cheering as Geoff and Trent high fived each other.

"Great, another party, that _we're_ not invited to," Bridgette said, heartless.

"It's not like we wanted to go anyways," Gwen added. "But, yeah, why would _he_ out of all people invite the two biggest haters of West Beach High." Just as Gwen said that, Geoff walked over to the two girls.

"Hey Bridgette, hey Gwen," Geoff greeted, Trent just silently waving at the two girls. "So, you two dudettes wanna come to my party tonight?"

"No," Bridgette answered flatly.

"C'mon Bridge, have you've ever tried to party, at least once?"

"No," Bridgette repeated.

"It's only because no one and I mean _no one_ invited us to a party." Gwen explained. Geoff's mouth made a huge 'o' as he looked at Trent with a surprised look.

"What?" He asked surprised. "You two never been invited to a party!? Oh you guys are _so_ going!"

"Wait, no!" Bridgette begged, worried. Geoff just smiled and gave both her and Gwen his address.

"Just wear something party-ish, and by that I mean none of these little anti-sunlight clothes."

"You know we don't have to go," Bridgette pointed out.

"That's true," Trent agreed. "But it's probably the _only_ party you guys will ever get invited to, so why don't you make something out of it?"

"He has a point Bridge," Gwen agreed turning to her friend, then turned back, smiling at Trent. "We'll be there,"

"Good," the two guys said in unison. Geoff and Trent began walking away, but Geoff then quickly ran back to talk to Bridgette.

"Hey Bridge!"

"What now?"

"You do realize you guys are standing in pure sunlight, right?"

"WHAT?!" Bridgette and Gwen screeched, jumping around. Geoff began cracking up.

"Ahah, just kidding dudettes," he continued laughing then jogged away. "See you tonight!" Bridgette and Gwen just turned red with fury, they were both hyperventilating then they quickly calmed down.

"I…hate…him," Bridgette muttered.

* * *

"Nice one dude!" Trent complimented, giving Geoff a high five.

"I know dude," Geoff said, appreciating what he did. "So, what's your second period?"

"P.E., Ms. Brasket. You?"

"Same," Geoff replied. "Is there anyone in that class I know?"

"Uh, I don't think so, but one of my best friends is in that class."

"Really? Who?"

"Oh, you'll love him,"

* * *

"Hi ya!" the guy said happily.

"Geoff, meet Owen Russell, Owen meet Geoff Sonlite," Trent introduced Geoff him to 'one of his best friends'. The boy was very overweight, and about 5'11, he had a white t-shirt with a blue Canadian leaf on his shirt with khaki shorts and white calf-high socks with light blue converses. Geoff shook his hand, then quickly wiped it on the wall.

"Oh Alexander the Great!" Owen said, slapping his face. "I forgot my P.E. clothes!"

"Wait, this school actually _makes_ P.E. clothes, that…um..size!" Geoff said, feeling a bit harsh on using the word 'size'.

"Of course you silly goose!" Owen said a smile approaching his face. "They actually sewed 10 extra large P.E. shirts together, and used Mr. Jitterbug's old P.E. shorts to fit me!"

"I'm guessing Mr. Jitterbug must've been a pretty large guy,"

"Oh for sure!"

"Yeah, well I'm going to go to the teacher," Geoff said, quickly running away. "NICE MEETING YOU OWEN!"

"You too Sunny!"

"Well Big O, I'm gonna talk to Geoff for a sec," Trent said giving him a man hug.

"Oh that's okay Trent ol' buddy!" Owen smiled. "I guess I'll try to ask Ms. Brasket for some extra P.E. clothes then," Trent just chuckled then walked over to Geoff.

"DUDE!" Geoff yelled. "He's freakin' HUGE!"

"Geoff," Trent shushed his friend. "Be nice,"

"I know but, it's just that he's just so..." he hesitated and just shivered.

"Come on Geoff, he's not that bad." Trent said, reassuring his friend. "He is a great catch isn't he?"

"Well he seems nice," Geoff second thought.

"And don't worry dude, there's nothing else wrong with him,"

"Seriously?" Geoff asked, surprised that there wasn't anything else that was disturbing with Owen.

"For sure!"

* * *

However, Geoff knew that Trent was _definitely _lying. After a grueling hour of constant Owen farts and bad body odor from said person, Geoff quickly ran out of the classroom gasping for air, along with some other students.

"Oh don't worry buddy!" Owen said wrapping his arm around Geoff. "I had a small breakfast today!"

"_Small_?!" Geoff asked, trying to cover his nose.

"Yeah, all I had was 10 pounds of bacon, 5 breakfast burritos, and a glass of orange juice!" Geoff just shook his head and quickly ran away. "Okay then! Toodaloo!"

Geoff continued running, he forgot about Trent, he forgot about Bridgette, he forgot about the party, the stench was just too much for him. He continued running, when he realized he already passed his third period.

"Oh man!" Geoff whined, he ran back past the 300 building when he bumped into someone and made her fall.

"Hey watch it!" a voice he knew said.

"Sorry bout that," Geoff apologized sheepishly. He helped up the girl who had fallen, Bridgette, who was holding a chocolate milkshake.

"Don't tell me you're in room 243!"

"Actually," he looked at his schedule, and then looked back up with a devious smile. "I do."

"NO!!" she screamed.

"Oh come on Bridgey, you know you love me," Geoff teased. Bridgette grimaced but just ignored it and walked in.

* * *

During class, Bridgette saw a note recently flicked onto her desk. She looked around to see if their English teacher Mrs. DeBarge was watching. Luckily, she was writing on the whiteboard about the current schedule for the week. Bridgette quickly opened the note and groaned.

_Hey Bumble Bee!_

_It's me GEOFF! (insert wildly awesome smiley face)So…I just want to ask if you and Bennett are going to the party tonight. You should, I mean, like I said, this will probably be the __only__party you'll be invited to. No offence. Anyways, I think Mrs. GarBage is glaring at me, so see ya!_

_-Geoff_

_P.S. You should go to the party Bri! Even though I already said that and crap, but seriously you should, because I think my bud Trent likes Gwen, or vice versa. I'm not cupid, so I wouldn't know._

"What an ass," Bridgette grumbled as she looked behind her to see Geoff playing with his khaki cowboy hat. Once he noticed Bridgette was staring at him, he pointed a finger gun at her and winked. Bridgette just stuck her tongue in disgust, while Geoff just shrugged, dumbfounded.

* * *

After the bell, Bridgette was apparently pissed off and was still sipping her chocolate milkshake.

"Hey Bumble Bee!" Geoff called, trying to catch up with Bridgette. "Wait up!" Bridgette just turned around, angry.

"First of all, my name is _Bridgette_. Don't give me any cutesy nicknames like Bridgey or Bri or even Bumble Bee. Second, I hate you. Did you hear that?" she stepped closer to Geoff. "I. HATE. YOU!"

"Whoa, chill," Geoff said backing away. "Didn't we already talk about this? I was just going to ask-"

"Oh don't worry, I'll _chill_." She grabbed her chocolate milkshake and dumped it on Geoff's khaki cowboy hat. "And now, you will too!"

"Harsh!" Geoff said, shaking off the chocolate off his head.

"Please _Sonlite_," Bridgette exasperated. "I would've done that anyways," She smiled and walked away with Geoff just standing there in amazement.

_She so wants me_, Geoff thought to himself as he licked some of the chocolate on his hat, and smiled.

* * *

**SO THERE YOU GO ! **

**Sorry for the very long time it took for me to make this ! So yeah, I actually love the part with Owen and Geoff, which just made my day. I don't know why I did that, but I still think its fun. xD**

**P.S. Please ignore any grammatical errors, sentence structures, or misunderstandings, I'm not good at checking on those and if I notice and error, I'll change it.**

**P.P.S. I actually finished this on Monday, but I wanted this to be highly reviewed and recognized, so I did some quick proofreading, and BAM! I ended up with this. xD**


End file.
